halofandomcom-20200222-history
CSO-class supercarrier
Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, pages 28 & 111 |width= |height= |engine=Repulsor Engine |slipspace drive=Yes |shield gen=Yes |hull=Unknown Covenant material |navigation=Navigation computer |armament=*At least seven energy projectors *Plasma turrets *Pulse laser turrets *Plasma Torpedoes |complement=*Type-25 Troop Carriers *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighters *Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighters *Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transports *Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platforms *Type-52 Troop Carriers *Orbital Insertion Pods *Boarding craft *several s *Legions of ground troops |crew=Several thousand |firstsight=2552 |role=*Command *Occupation support |era=Human-Covenant war |affiliation=Covenant Navy }} The CSO''-class supercarrier''' is an extremely powerful, heavy warship classification and the largest class within the Covenant Navy. Multiple supercarriers of the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity defended the massive space station of ''High CharityHalo: First Strike, page 338 and one such vessel served as the flagship of the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, ''page 236'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, ''page 239 During the Fall of Reach, the supercarrier Long Night of Solace destroyed the and began deploying numerous ground assets to the surface of Reach. During Operation: UPPER CUT, SPARTAN Jorge-052 transported an improvised Slipspace bomb toward Long Night of Solace aboard the Ardent Prayer, a , while SPARTAN-B312 locked course with the supercarrier. After SPARTAN-B312 was jettisoned from the hangar, Jorge proceeded to manually detonate the bomb, destroying both the corvette and the supercarrier at the cost of his own life.Halo: Reach, level Tip of the SpearHalo: Reach, level Long Night of Solace Due to the size of these supercarriers, hundreds of thousands of Covenant would have been killed in the process. Description Overall, the supercarrier is an extremely large and well-equipped capital ship, easily dwarfing all other Covenant starship classes, even the Assault Carrier. The vessel looks nearly identical to the , as it is comprised of several bulbous sections and a hook-like prow. The only known Covenant constructs larger than supercarriers were the Unyielding Hierophant, a massive repair, refit and refuel station capable of supporting a fleet of over 500 Covenant capital ships, and the mega-construct High Charity, the home of the Prophets. Covenant supercarriers are thought to be the most powerful non-Forerunner space-faring vessels ever created. Carrying Seven lethal energy projectors, thousands of pulse lasers and point defense turrets, plasma torpedo launchers and hundreds of squadrons of Seraph-class single ship fighters, a Covenant supercarrier is an even match for fleets of ships, capable of obliterating even Assault Carriers and certainly any human vessels. Supercarriers are capable of carrying and deploying entire armies of ground troops and materiel, as evidenced during the Battle of Reach, where the supercarrier Long Night of Solace deployed many tens of thousands of troops to the surface of Reach, along with innumerable ground vehicles, weaponry, and towering cloaking spires capable of hiding entire armies from sight, radar, and sensory arrays.The CSO - Class supercarrier is 17.5 miles long,but the Megavette (supercarrier) is a dominating 96 or 98 miles long, thats more than 346 Corvettes long! So the Megavette is the largest and most powerful supercarrier that has over fifty thousand pulse laser turrets, two large glassing turrets, one thousand plasma torpedo lauchers, and five plasma magnetic accelerator cannons. And this vessel has a capacity of fourtenn CCS - Class battlecruisers, twenty Corvette - Class cruisers, and nine or ten CAS - Class assault carriers, and unknown amount of Seraph Star - Class fighters hundreds of dropships. This vessel could crush any human vessel exept for the UNSC Supercarrier: Trafalgar.This ship has a crew of over 300.000. Ships of the line *''Sublime Transcendence'' *''Long Night of Solace '' *''Asendant Justice'' *''Megavette '' List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' Gallery File:Assault vs Super n comp.jpg|Comparison between a supercarrier and an assault carrier (assault carrier seen in the bottom left corner) File:CovenantSupercarrier.jpg|The supercarrier Long Night of Solace over Reach. File:LNoS_ends.jpg|The Long Night of Solace being destroyed by a modified slipspace drive. reach_4061968_Full.jpg|A view of the underside of the supercarrier, showing it's darker coloration compared with standard Assault Carriers reach_9029512_Full.jpg|A Covenant supercarrier in orbit over Reach. carrier_ss_680.jpg|Supercarrier concept art 05-Supercarrier Keyship.png Sources de:Allianz Superträger Category:Halo: First Strike Category:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Category:Covenant Spacecraft Category:Halo: Reach Category:Human-Covenant war